


Untouchable

by Cassinta_melyana



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassinta_melyana/pseuds/Cassinta_melyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kang in bersumpah akan menghajar orang yg sudah melukai adik dan juga org yg di cintainya-Jungsoo-.  Ya.. Mungkin yg harusnya masuk rumah sakit dan bertemu dengan psikiater adalah dirinya bukan Jungsoo. <br/>Kangteuk fic!<br/>Warn : genderswitch leeteuk,hurt,romance, hint wonteuk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Untouchable (SuperJunior Ver)  
Genre : romance,hurt,family ( Genswitch)  
OooooooooooOooooooO  
"Tidak! Jangan! Tolong aku!!"   
Demi Tuhan,Kang in akan menghajar orang yg melukai adiknya hingga seperti ini. Tidak peduli ia masuk penjara atau tidak,ia akan menghajar nya sampai mati. Kang in mendekati ranjang Jungsoo-adiknya- yg sedang mengalami mimpi buruk akibat trauma karena kejadian pemerkosaan bulan lalu. Kang in menggapai tangan Jungsoo yg terangkat dan mengengganya dengan lembut sambil memanggil nama nya. "Tenanglah Jungsoo-ah,ada oppa disini kau aman" ucap Kang in. Perlahan nafas Jungsoo mulai teratur dan matanya terbuka, mata yg dulu menyiratkan keceriaan sekarang hilang.   
"Jangan tinggal kan aku oppa,aku mohon jangan tinggal kan aku"  
Kang in mengangguk "aku disini,sekarang tidurlah"  
Jujur saja,hati Kang in rasanya sakit melihat adik dan juga orang yg di cintainya mengalami hal seperti ini. Tak henti hentinya juga ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.   
Saat itu Jungsoo menunggu Kang in untuk menjemputnya di toko bunga,karna Jungsoo bekerja dan juga pemilik toko bunga. Kang in tidak pernah menyangka keterlambatannya menjemput Jungsoo akan berakibat fatal seperti ini.   
Kang in sadar jika Jungsoo di culik segera memberitahu ayah dan ibu lalu mereka melapor ke kantor polisi terdekat. Ayah Kang in adalah pemilik perusahaan telephone genggam tidak akan sulit menyewa detective untuk menyelamatkan putri nya. Tak butuh waktu lama,ayah,ibu dan juga Kang in menuju lokasi tempat Jungsoo diculik. Sang Ibu langsung jatuh terduduk melihat keadaan Jungsoo,begitu juga dengan ayah dan Juga Kang in. Keadaan Jungsoo begitu memprihatinkan,tangan terikat,mulut di sekap,baju nya terkoyak hingga dada nya terlihat ada darah segar yg keluar dari selangkangan. Ambulance segera membawa Jungsoo ke rumah sakit.  
Disana keluarga Jungsoo mendapat hasil pemerikasaan bahwa putri mereka mengalami pemerkosaan dan juga trauma. Tak heran jika tiap malam,Jungsoo selalu berteriak minta tolong. Bahkan biasanya Jungsoo selalu menghabiskan waktu di toko bunga sekarang menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar dengan tatapan mata yg kosong. Mau bagaimanapun keadaan Jungsoo,Kang in akan tetap mencintainya.  
"Kang in-ah"  
Kang in tidak menoleh sedikit pun ketika ayah nya memanggil,tatapannya hanyatertuju pd Jungsoo "istirahat lah,ini sudah malam"  
"Aku ingin menjaga nya ayah"  
"Dengar Kang in,ini bukan salah mu. Ayah tidak akan menyalahkan mu atas kejadian ini. Keterlambatan mu bukan lah penyebab nya. Ayah yakin orang memperkosa nya sudah merencanakan nya sejak awal. Istirahatlah"  
Kang in dengan berat melepas tangan Jungsoo lalu keluar kamar.  
.  
"Pagi malaikat ku" sapa Kang in pada Jungsoo yg duduk di kursi roda. Yeoja cantik itu mengambil roti yg sudah di olesi selai strawberry kesukaan nya oleh ibu dan memakannya sedikit. Mata Jungsoo beralih pada Kang in yg duduk di samping nya dengan tatapan sayu,dan sekali lagi Kang in mengumpat dalam hati 'sial!'. "Oppa,selamat pagi" Jungsoo balas menyapa dengan nada lemah. Jungsoo memang sudah bisa menyapa atau berbicara meskipun sedikit tapi trauma yg di alami belum hilang. Kadang tanpa sadar,ia bisa menuju kamar mandi dan mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah shower dan menangis,atau kadang berteriak teriak. Mereka membawa Jungsoo ke Rumah Sakit untuk mendapat perawatan dengan trauma nya tapi Jungsoo menolak dan akhirnya ia mendapat jadwal ke RS hanya seminggu 3x.  
"Tidur mu nyenyak?" Tanya Ibu sambil mengusap kepala Jungsoo dengan lembut. Jungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan "ada sesuatu yg kau ingin kan sebelum kau ke Rumah Sakit?"Ibu bertanya lagi  
"Nanti Oppa bisa meninggalkan ku"  
Kang in mengerutkan kening nya,menolak permintaan yg satu itu "aku ingin sendiri" lanjut Jungsoo  
"Baiklah,telephone aku kalau sudah selesai okey. Aku tidak akan terlambat"  
.  
Jungsoo mengenakan pakaian Rumah Sakit setelah melakukan terapi dengan dokter Cho- Cho Kyuhyun yg berada di departement kejiwaan,dialah yg bertugas mengobati Jungsoo. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Kang in yg berada di koridor rumah sakit sambil menatap keluar jendela memperhatikan adik nya yg berada di halaman rumah sakit. Kang in bisa melihat Jungsoo menghabiskan waktunya memandangi orang orang yg berada di sekitarnya  
"Belum begitu membaik,hati dan jiwanya terluka cukup dalam.korban pemerkosaan memang akan mengalami trauma seperti itu,ia merasa dirinya saat ini kotor. Kau harus bersabar menunggu nya pulih dan dia bisa tersenyum sedikit sekarang."  
"Itu sudah cukup jika ia mau tersenyum,aku sangat terluka melihatnya berteriak teriak setiap malam,atau tiba tiba mengguyur tubuhnya"  
"Itu wajar,karena otak nya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dirinya sudah kotor. Untuk saat ini,hatinya sulit untuk di sentuh bahkan oleh mu sekalipun"  
Kang in mengangguk. Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Kyuhyun ia pun pamit dan meninggalkan Jungsoo dalam pengawasan Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun berjongkok menyamakan tubuhnya dengan Jungsoo yg duduk di kursi roda "aku akan membawa mu berkeliling rumah sakit"  
Jungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum,namun tatapan nya kembali lurus ke depan tanpa ada sinar keceriaan di dalam nya. Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda dan mulai berkeliling rumah sakit sambil sesekali bercerita cerita lucu yah.. Meskipun Jungsoo jarang merespon "apa kau tidak penasaran dengan pemilik Rumah Sakit ini? Katanya dia sangat tampan,tapi lebih tampan aku"  
Tidak ada tanggapan dari Jungsoo,mungkin lawakan nya terdengar garing. Kyuhyun pun membawa Jungsoo ke lantai departement kejiwaan dan menyusuri koridor dimana di sisi kanan terdapat jendela danbisa melihat pemandangan dari sana.  
"Dr. Cho!"  
Kyuhyun memutar tubuh nya dan melambaikan tangan nya "ada apa Siwon-ssi?"   
Namja bernama Siwon itu berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun "noona ku sungguh mengerikan,aku rasa ada yg salah dengan otaknya"  
"Memangnya kenapa dengan Heechul noona?"  
"Dia barusan melempar barang yg ada di dekatnya ketika ku singgung tentang kekasih nya, memang nya aku salah?"  
"Kau memang salah,Hyung"  
Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan Hyung ketika hanya ada mereka berdua."Dia memang sensitif"  
Siwon dan Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Siwon melirik yeoja yg ada di samping Kyuhyun, dengan gerak gerik seperti itu Kyuhyun tau Siwon sangat penasaran dengan yeoja itu. "Dia pasien ku" Kyuhyun menarik kursi roda Jungsoo dan memutarnya sehingga bisa berhadapan dengan Siwon "Jungsoo noona,kau ingat tentang pemilik Rumah Sakit?"  
Demi apapun itu,Siwon sungguh tidak menyangka gadis di hadapannya itu memiliki aura berbeda, tatapan mata yg kosong itu menatap Siwon.   
"Orang di hadapan mu ini,adalah pemilik Rumah Sakit ini dan juga Mall terbesar di Seoul"  
Jungsoo menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan menarik kemeja dokter nya dengan erat seolah olah Siwon adalah orang yg menakutkan "aku tidak kenal dia dokter" ucapnya "aku tidak kenal dia, dia sama dengan orang itu.."  
Kyuhyun berjongkok menatap Jungsoo "Bukankah kau dulu juga tidak mengenal ku? Kau bisa berkenalan dengan nya"  
Siwon menjulurkan tangan nya "aku Choi Siwon"  
Jungsoo menatap uluran tangan Siwon yg ada di hadapannya. Jungsoo ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangan Siwon, ia manrik kembali tangan nya dan kembali mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun "tidak.. Tidak.. Aku tidak mau.. Aku.... Dokter tolong bawa aku ke kamar mandi,aku mau cuci tangan. Tangan ku kotor..tangan ku kotor Dokter"  
"Tenanglah,aku akan membawa mu ke kamar mandi" Kyuhyun berdiri dan meminta maaf pada Siwon "maaf Hyung aku harus membawanya pergi"  
Siwon kembali memandang Jungsoo yg begitu rapuh. Siwon hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda Jungsoo "aku akan menjenguk mu kapan kapan!" Seru Siwon dan di balas dengan lambaian tangan Kyuhyun.

OooooooooooOooooooooOoooooO

"Jungsoo sadarlah!"  
Kang in memeluk Jungsoo ketika yeoja itu duduk di bawah shower sambil menggosok gosokan tubuh nya dengan sabun. Tidak peduli dengan kemeja nya yg basah. Jungsoo terus menggosok tubuh nya seolah olah tubuh nya penuh dengan lumpur  
"Kenapa tidak mau hilang, masih berbekas. Aku bisa merasakannya oppa. Tolong bantu aku membersihkannya oppa"  
"Demi Tuhan,Jungsoo hentikan atau aku akan mengirim mu ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa!"  
Jungsoo memukul lengan Kang in,membuat nya sadar akan ucapannya barusan. "Maaf Jungsoo... Maaf.. " Kang in memeluk Jungsoo dan menggendong nya. Lalu menyuruh Maid mengganti pakaian Jungsoo karena Kang in akan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Tentunya setelah berdiskusi dengan ayah dan ibu,mereka sedang berada di jepang untuk mengurus anak perusahaan yg sedang bermasalah.   
"Oppa" panggil Jungsoo. Gadis itu sudah rapi dan terlihat segar meski masih harus menggunakan kursi roda "maaf kan aku"  
"Aku yg harusnya minta maaf,tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu"  
"Tiba tiba aku teringat kejadian itu dan merasakan tangan dingin nya menyentuh ku"  
"Sudah jangan di lanjutkan,kita ke rumah sakit sekarang"  
"Oppa"  
"Ya" kang in berjongkok,menyamakan posisinya dan mendongak sedikit "ada yg kau inginkan?"  
"Aku ingin di rawat di rumah sakit"  
"Apa karena perkataan ku tadi" Kang in mulai merasa bersalah. Jungsoo menggeleng  
"Tidak, aku ingin sendiri" jawab Jungsoo Singkat  
.  
Heechul mengambil mantel dan juga syal nya,dia tidak mau ambil resiko karena Seoul memasuki musim gugur dan sebentar lagi musi dingin. Heechul menyusuri koridor Rumah Sakit dimana ia menjabat sebagai direktur utama menggantikan Siwon yg sekarang fokus mengelola Mall.   
Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Dr. Cho mendorong kursi roda seorang pasien yg sudah ia kenal. Ia melangkah perlahan hingga langkahnya tak terdengar "Cho Kyuhyun!"  
"Astaga!"  
Heechul menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sambil berteriak. Yeoja itu tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya persis seperti milik Siwon "benar kata Siwon,ada yg tidak beres dengan otak mu." Heechul tidak memperdulikan omongan Kyuhyun,ia berjongkok menyapa jungsoo  
"Bagaimana hari mu?"  
"Baik Heechul-ah"  
Heechul bisa melihat ada bekas cakaran dan juga lebam seperti bekas di pukul atau terkena benda tumpul. Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun   
"Aku akan berada disini beberapa hari,ku harap aku tidak membuat keributan"  
"Baiklah,semoga kau lebih baik Jungsoo-ah. Aku merindukan tangan cantik mu itu merangkai bunga"  
Jungsoo tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda Jungsoo menuju ruang rawat inap nya. Heechul menghela nafas,sedih melihat Jungsoo seperti itu dan ia bersumpah akan menyuruh dokter bedah mengamputasi si pelaku. Heechul mengenal Jungsoo saat dirinya membutuhkan karangan bunga yg tepat untuk peresmian departement baru di Rumah sakit,saat itu Heechul masih duduk di bangku kuliah tingkat akhir sama seperti Jungsoo. Heechul mengumpat di dalam bus dan tidak sengaja di dengar oleh Jungsoo yg duduk di belakang nya,Jungsoo pun memberanikan diri dan bertanya pada Heechul. Heechul pun menceritakan permasalahannya,dan Jungsoo mengajak nya ke toko bunga milik nya dan memilihkan bunga yg tepat. Sejak saat itu mereka berdua berteman baik,hanya saja Jungsoo tidak pernah tahu latar belakang keluarga Heechul. Ia hanya tahu Heechul bekerja di Rumah Sakit bukan pemilik Rumah sakit tapi Heechul tahu latar belakang Jungsoo. Heechul senang karena Jungsoo tidak pernah menanyakan tentang latar belakang keluarga nya,dan saat Heechul mengajak Jungsoo berkunjung kerumah mewahnya-Jungsoo sama sekali tidak pernah bertanya tentang pekerjaan orang tua Heechul.  
Tap!  
"Apa yg kau lamunkan?" Tanya Siwon yg tiba tiba berada di samping Heechul. Siwon mengikuti arah mata kakak nya "kau mengenalnya? Maksud ku gadis itu"  
"Kau bertemu dengan nya?"  
Siwon mengangguk " ya kemarin,dia cantik jika sorot matanya lebih ceria"  
"Simpan gombalan mu itu untuk wanita wanita di luar sana"  
"Aku bukan playboy seperti yg kau bayangkan Noona"  
Heechul mengeratkan syal nya dan melangkah meninggallkan Siwon. Namja itu berlari kecil mengikuti langkah Heechul yg berusaha meninggalkannya.  
.  
Sudah hampir seminggu Jungsoo berada di Rumah Sakit,keadaan nya mulai membaik. Sekarang ia bisa berjalan jalan tanpa menggunakan kursi roda,tubuhnya sudah mampu berdiri sendiri meski senyum nya dan sorot mata nya belum kembali ceria. Itu butuh waktu untuk sembuh.  
"Ini.. Lalu kau ikat dengan ini.. Hmm.. Nah selesai!" Jungsoo membuat karangan bunga sederhana. Ia mengambil bunga bunga yg di tanam di rumah sakit lalu merangkainya dan memberinya pada anak kecil   
"Wahhh kakak hebat!" Seru anak anak itu. Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih lalu kembali masuk kedalam rumah sakit setelah dr. Anak anak memanggil mereka.  
"Bisa kau buatkan satu untuk ku?"  
Jungsoo reflek mundur satu langkah saat Siwon tiba tiba di samping nya "kau masih ingat aku kan? Nama ku Choi Siwon" Siwon menjulurkan tangan nya berharap Jungsoo menjabat tangan nya. Jungsoo memandang ragu pada Siwon namun perlahan tangan nya terangkat dan menyambut uluran tangan Siwon.  
"Aku Jungsoo"   
Jungsoo segera melepaskan jabatan tangan nya dan memetik bunga membuat rangkaian bunga lagi. Jungsoo menambahkan tanaman liar dalam rangkaiannya. "Kau pemilik rumah sakit ini? Aku masih ingat ucapan dr. Cho samar samar"  
Siwon menggaruk tengkuk nya salah tingkah "yah seperti itulah"  
"Ini untuk mu" Jungsoo menyerahkan rangkaian bunga nya pada Siwon. Siwon menerima nya senang hati "terima kasih" jawab Siwon. Jungsoo pun pergi dan meninggalkan Siwon di tempat sambil tersenyum senang. Entah kenapa Siwon sangat suka gadis itu kembali pulih dan bisa berinteraksi,ia tidak suka Jungsoo saat pertama bertemu. Aneh,seolah olah dia itu.....  
"Aku tidak ingin kau dekat dengan nya Siwon"  
Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya,kesal dengan Heechul yg tiba tiba memutuskan hal seperti itu   
"Aku bukan epeidemi Heechul Noona"  
"Bukan begitu, aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan Jungsoo. Biarkan dia menjalani hari nya seperti ini"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the story become complicated

"Menikah?!" Kang in menatap layar handphone nya dan menempelkannya kembali ke telinga nya. Masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan orang tua nya yg menyuruh Jungsoo untuk menikah,karena hanya dengan cara itulah Jungsoo akan merasa lebih baik "apa tidak terlalu buru buru? Ayah tahu sendiri Jungsoo masih pemulihan,memaksanya menikah dengan orang yg tidak di cintai nya akan menambah parah keadaan nya" jelas Kang in. Bukan. Bukan karena ego nya,Kang in rela jika suatu saat Jungsoo menikah dengan orang lain karena baginya sangat tidak mungkin ia menikah dengan Jungsoo yg merupakan adiknya meskipun mereka tidak memiliki ikatan darah.   
Kang in mengusap wajah nya denga kedua telapak tangan nya dan menatap Jungsoo dari jendela kamar rawat Jungsoo.  
Tap!  
Kang in menoleh ke arah Heechul yg menepuk pundak nya "semua tergantung pada keputusan mu Kang in-ah"  
"Entah lah Heechul aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia terluka. Pemerkosaan itu sudah cukup menghancurkan ku dan dia"  
Heechul mengulas senyum ketika melihat Jungsoo yg bersama dengan Siwon "Nasib kita berdua benar-benar menyedihkan,sama-sama anak angkat dan tidak bisa hidup bersama dengan orang yg kita cintai " ucap Heechul. Sinar matanya meredup ketika mengingat ia juga anak angkat keluarga Choi sebelum Choi Siwon lahir, jarak mereka berdua hanya terpaut 3 tahun sama seperti jarak umur Kang in dan Jungsoo. Demi membalas kebaikan keluarga Choi ia mau tak mau menerima perjodohan dirinya dengan keluarga kaya dan terpaksa mengubur perasaan nya pada pria yg disukai nya. "Aku akan menikah dengan Hankyung,aku berharap kau dan Jungsoo datang"  
Kang in menoleh menatap Heechul yg ada di samping nya "kau serius?"  
Heechul mengangguk "kau mencintai nya?" Kali ini Heechul menggeleng "aku akan belajar mencintai nya,Hankyung begitu menyayangi ku. Ah. Aku lupa, berarti sebentar lagi Jungsoo akan tahu aku siapa"  
"Tidak usah khawatir,dia sudah tahu kau siapa"  
"Heeeh?!"  
"Aku yg memberitahu nya.hahaha"  
Heechul menggembungkan pipinya  
.  
Siwon menikmati sore harinya bersama Jungsoo. Gadis itu sungguh menyenangkan,senyum menawan,ramah dan baik hati. Kadang bisa juga menjengkelkan dengan tindakan manja atau ucapan ketus yg keluar dari bibir nya. "Jadi hari ini kau pulang?" Tanya Siwon yg duduk di samping Jungsoo. Gadis itu memandang langit yg berubah warna menjadi oranye,sesekali ia menghirup udara di sekitar dan menghembuskan nya "ya. Oppa sedang mengemasi barang barang ku sekarang"  
"Aku akan sangat merindukan mu"  
"Kau bisa menemuiku kapan pun,kau juga sudah punya nomor handphone ku juga kan?"  
Siwon memeluk Jungsoo dengan erat dan Jungsoo membalas pelukan Siwon dengan hangat "terima kasih sudah membuat ku pulih". Sejak saat itu Siwon begitu senang hingga tak bisa berhenti tersenyum,bahkan Heechul sampai menyuruh Kyuhyun memeriksa kepala Siwon apakah ada yg rusak atau tidak.  
Bertemu dengan Jungsoo benar benar merubah pribadinya yg dulu playboy menjadi sosok Siwon dengan pribadi tulus dan menghargai cinta. Siwon hanya berharap hidupnya akan lebih berwarna jika bersama dengan Jungsoo selamanya.  
"Hentikan khayalan tingkat tinggi mu itu Siwon-ah"  
Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya. Masih rahasia baginya kenapa sang kakak begitu membenci kedekatannya dengan Jungsoo. Kenapa Heechul tidak percaya jika dirinya sudah berubah? Pembuktian apalagi yg harus di tunjukan pada kakak nya? Siwon mulai kesal dengan kakak nya itu.  
"Kenapa kau tidak menyukai ku mendekati Jungsoo? Kau iri pada ku? Jujur saja. Kau tidak menginginkan pertunangan itu kan"  
Heechul melipat kedua tangan nya di dada dan menghentakan kaki nya "Hankyung mencintai ku itu sudah cukup bagi ku. Aku tidak ingin melihat Jungsoo terluka dan itu oleh mu. Kau tahu? Dia satu satunya sahabat ku yg tulus dia sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara ku"  
Siwon menyipitkan matanya mendengar ucapan Heechul. Seolah dia akan membuat sahabat kakak nya itu terluka berat "okey. Hentikan ini Choi Heechul. Ini hidup ku dan kau tidak berhak mengatur ku. Lagi pula kau bukan lah kakak kandung ku"  
Seluruh tubuh Heechul mendadak dingin mendengar perkataan Siwon. Sungguh. Heechul menyayangi Siwon dengan tulus tidak ada perasaan membenci namja itu. Ia hanya ingin yg terbaik untuk Siwon dan Jungsoo.   
Siwon sadar perkataan nya tadi telah melukai perasaan Heechul hingga wanita itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun setelah mendengar ucapannya.  
"Aku memang bukan kakak kandung mu" ucap Heechul dan langsung keluar dari kamar Siwon. Heechul menghela nafas sambil bersandar di pintu kamar Siwon. Ingatan nya kembali ke beberapa tahun yg lalu ketika Siwon duduk di bangku kuliah. Heechul sadar adiknya memiliki kepribadian buruk ketika masuk SMA tetapi lebih parah ketika duduk di bangku kuliah. Setiap hari yg di lakukan nya hanyalah menghambur-hamburkan uang,clubbing,bermain dengan wanita dan mabuk. Ayah sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa,karena Siwon ahli waris satu satu nya. Heechul tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun protes ketika sang ayah mengatakan bahwa aset utama perusahaan dan kepmilikannya di serahkan pada Siwon karena ia sadar ia adalah anak angkat,di rawat saja dan di berikan kasih sayang saja ia sudah bersyukur. Tak perlu baginya meminta lebih.  
Seperti itulah Siwon dulu sampai suatu ketika Heechul datang ke tempat dimana Siwon clubbing. Menariknya keluar dari tempat itu dan menampar nya,di situlah Heechul mengungkapkan segalanya bahwa ia adalah anak angkat dan rela mengorbankan segalanya demi keluarga nya. Siwon hanya diam mendengar ocehan orang yg bukan kakak kandung nya,mendengar bahwa Heechul di jodohkan oleh salah satu rekan bisnis sang ayah. Dan akhirnya Siwon mulai luluh dan merubah sikapnya perlahan-lahan,menghargai orang lain dan sekitar. Hanya saja sikap playboy nya masih belum berubah sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Jungsoo. Itulah mengapa Heechul tidak percaya Siwon karena namja itu sering gonta ganti pasangan. Ok. Heechul bisa melihat Siwon sudah berubah cukup banyak tapi tidak dengan sikap playboynya yg belum juga hilang.  
.  
"Oppa!" Jungsoo tiba tiba merangkul lengan Kang in "bagaimana penampilan ku?" Tanya nya. Kang in berdeham seolah tenggorokan sedang gatal.  
"Kau cantik seperti biasanya" jawab Kang in jujur. Kang in memang selalu memuji Jungsoo yg terlihat sangat manis di tambah Jungsoo sudah kembali ceria. "Ayo berangkat ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu di mobil"  
Jungsoo mengangguk senang. Ya. Senang karena menghadiri pernikahan sahabat nya yaitu Heechul. Jungsoo sudah mengetahui siapa Heechul dan apa pekerjaan sahabat nya itu dari Kang in tapi Jungsoo tidak pernah mengungkit hal itu seolah itu bukanlah hal yg penting. Heechul sempat mau mengatakan hal itu tapi Jungsoo bersikeras tidak ingin mendengar apapun karena siapa Heechul dan bagaimana ia tidak penting baginya,ia ingin semuanya tetap seperti biasanya.  
Heechul menyapa para tamu undangan yg datang,ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin warna putih,Hankyung juga terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja warna putih,dasi hitam dan jas berwarna hitam. Jangan lupakan Siwon yg juga terlihat sangat tampan dengan mantel warna cokelat dan scarf berwarna senada dengan garis merah. Ia sibuk menyambut tamu rekan bisnis,rekan kerja,dan juga teman-teman nya. Siwon memang sengaja menyibukan diri agar tidak memiliki waktu untuk menatap sang kakak. Sejak kejadian waktu itu hubungan mereka terlihat renggang dan jarang berbicara satu sama lain.  
"Siwon-ah!" Jungsoo mengangkat gaun nya sedikit dan berlari kecil menemui Siwon. Lamunan Siwon buyar dan langsung tersenyum melihat Jungsoo "malaikat ku" gumam nya.  
Jungsoo memandang Siwon dari atas ke bawah "kau berbeda dari biasanya"  
"Kau juga, terlihat lebih cantik. Apa kau oplas?"  
Jungsoo mengerutkan kening nya "itu tidak lucu Choi Siwon, ah. Aku mau menyapa Heechulie dulu"  
Tuan Choi segera menghampiri Tuan Kim yg merupakan ayah Kang in dan Jungsoo. Tuan Choi menjabat tangan Tuan Kim dan sedikit berbincang. Kang in melirik ke arah sang ayah yg terlibat perbincangan serius. "Aku akan menikahi adik mu"  
OooooooOooooooooO  
Heechul memijit kening nya yg sedikit pusing. Berita pernikahan Siwon dan Jungsoo membuat kepala nya mau pecah ia sampai menunda bulan madu nya hanya karena masalah ini. "Kau tidak perlu menunda bulan madu mu hanya karena aku,noona"  
Heechul menghentikan tangan nya yg memijat kepalanya "aku percaya padamu"  
Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Namja itu merangkul pundak kakak nya. Perselisihan mereka berdua selesai saat pernikahan Heechul. Jungsoo memaksa Siwon berdansa dengan Heechul untuk mengakhiri perselisihan. Siwon dengan tulus meminta maaf atas perkataan nya,ia hanya kesal karena Heechul tidak mempercayainya.  
"Aku akan menjaganya,jadi kau tenang saja.eh. Ngomong ngomong kau belum malam pertama dengan Hankyung hyung?"  
"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Dasar Yadong"  
"Aku kan hanya bertanya siapa tahu kau tidak tahu caranya 'bermain'"  
Pletak! "Keluar kau!" Heechul melempar bantal ke arah Siwon yg tertawa karena berhasil membuat sang kakak malu.   
.  
"Oppa,kau tidak suka aku menikah dengan Siwon?" Tanya Jungsoo. Gadis itu memberanikan bertanya pada kakak nya karena belakangan ini Kang in terlihat menghindarinya "kau tetap nomor satu di hati ku,jadi jangan bersikap seperti ini" Jungsoo mengguncang tubuh Kang in "senyum lah oppa"  
Kang in memaksakan seulas senyum untuk sang adik,hati nya benar benar hancur saat ini. Meskipun Kang in sudah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini rasanya "aku akan ada untuk mu Jungsoo"  
"Terima Kasih Oppa,terima kasih sudah menjaga ku" Jungsoo memeluk Kang in dengan tulus  
.  
Kyuhyun sudah memberikan sekenario yg buruk untuk Siwon. Siwon harus tahu bagaimana kondisi Jungsoo nantinya setelah menikah,dengan kejadian pemerkosaan waktu itu jangan harap Jungsoo bisa melakukan hubungan suami istri. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana Kyu?"  
"Jika kau mencintai nya,tunggu lah dengan sabar.kau harus mengerti kondisi nya. Dia memang sudah kembali ceria Siwon-ssi tapi jika hal buruk menimpa nya dia akan mengalami hal yg berat dan akan susah untuk membuatnya kembali sedia kala"  
"Aku menikahinya bukan semata-mata karena nafsu,tapi karena aku mencintainya. Aku akan menahan hasrat ku sampai dia siap"  
Tidak hanya pada Siwon,Kyuhyun juga sudah menjelaskan kondisi Jungsoo pada Kang in hanya pada Kang in karena namja itu yg bisa melakukan semua nya dengan kepala dingin.  
.  
Namja itu tersenyum melihat Jungsoo yg sedang mengapit lengan Siwon saat keluar dari butik. "Semua kekacauan ini baru di mulai" gumam nya. Pria itu memakai kacamata hitam nya kembali dan menghampiri Siwon serta Jungsoo "Choi Siwon" panggil nya  
Siwon menoleh ke arah pria yg menepuk pundak nya,pria itu melepas kacamata hitam nya "sudah lama tidak bertemu"  
"Jung Yun ho"  
Pria bernama Yunho itu mengangkat tangan nya untuk berjabat tangan Siwon yg merupakan kawan lama sekaligus partner bisnis nya. "Lama tidak bertemu,Jungsoo"  
Siwon langsung menoleh ke arah Jungsoo dan gadis itu menatap shock wajah Yunho yg tersenyum ke arah nya. Senyum yg tidak bisa dia artikan.


End file.
